Morning Pancakes
by Mitsu Amarante
Summary: Yukio has a little conversation with his Nii-san regarding Rin's new..."love interest" Madness ensues. Little bit of RenRin.


Morning Pancakes

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Uh, yea I don't see why I'm here again, if I really owned this animemanga, I wouldn't be writting this. But please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Um…morning Shima-kun." Yukio greeted unsure of what exactly was going on, or why one of his students was sitting in their dorm smiling happily and eating pancakes.<p>

"Oh, hey Sensei!" The pink haired male exclaimed smiling at him. Obviously the other male didn't see anything weird in this situation at all.

"Um…what're you…doing here?" He asked.

"Eating breakfast, Rin's making pancakes!" He exclaimed. "Man he's a really good cook."

"Um…yea he is." He replied. "Excuse me…" He headed over back into the kitchen finding his older brother standing over the stove. "Nii-san…"

"Morning Yukio!" Rin called back smiling over at him. He was already up and dressed for school, this was definitely a strange happening.

"Morning, Nii-san. I was just wandering why Shima-kun is in our dorm?" Yukio asked smiling back.

Rin paused. Was that a trick smile? He'd better be careful of his answer "Um…eating."

"You expect me to believe he just dropped in unannounced to eat?" He crossed his arms.

"Yukio! You're younger then, me so quit acting like my Mother!" He complained.

"I may be technically younger then you, but mentally I'm older. And physically, I'm older."

"What?"

"Oh, sorry. Guess you can't help that you're so short."

"Damnit Yukio! I'm not making you any pancakes if you're just going to make fun of me." The elder brother finished glaring half-heartedly before giving up finally to answer his brother's question from earlier. "Ren spent the night so I made him pancakes."

"And why didn't I know about this?" Yukio asked.

"Because you're not my parent." Rin replied sticking his tongue out at him. "You were dead asleep when Ren dropped by so I let him stay in one of the other rooms."

…

Rin furrowed his brow at him. "What?"

"Since when do you call Shima-kun by a nickname?"

He blushed furiously at that not realizing that he'd still been calling him by that name. Rin was sure his little brother was not about to respond well to hearing that they two boys had spent the night together.

"Nii-san, first I wake up to find you missing from your bed and I'm usually the one to wake you up. Then I see that you're bed's completely made as if you never slept in it, and now you're down here wide-awake in your uniform and cooking pancakes."

"Ah, Yukio, how many do you want?"

"Two, but that's not the point!"

"What do you want to drink with it?"

"Nii-san!"

"Okay! I just stayed the night in the other room with Ren! Er…Shima…"

"Doing what?"

"That's a erm…a hard question to answer…" Rin replied finally.

…

Realization dawned on the new brother making him feel as though someone had dumped a ton of bricks on his head. He closed his eyes covering his face with his hands and leaned on the countertop. "You IDIOT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU AND SHIMA-KUN WERE-"

"Hey Rin-chan!" Said monk appeared in the doorway quite oblivious to the tension in the room. "I'm gonna take off before Bon worries too much! I'll see you in class okay!" He added before smiling at the younger brother. "Bye sensei!"

"'Rin-chan?'" He repeated the nickname that had been used causing the smaller male to blush. "Of all the things to expect out of you two, this was not one…"

"Well, we didn't anticipate it either!" Rin defended.

"I always thought one of these days I'd hear that you two got a detention for sneaking into the girls' dorm. Not that he was sneaking into our dorm late at night so that you two could…Nii-san!"

The older of the two boys handed his little brother his pancakes and patted him on the shoulder. "Well, I mean, you don't mind do you?"

"No!" He replied. "I mean, if that's your choice, but it's just…weird…"

"Yea, I get why you'd say that."

"So, he doesn't car about your…"

Rin's tail swished behind him seeming as if it had a mind of its own and it knew it was being talked about. "Nope!" He replied making a face before forcing it back under his shirt to hide. It would get problematic if anyone in his regular classes saw his tail.

"And…?" Yukio began before trailing off…

"And what?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"You don't mind being uke?"

…

Rin blushed furiously his tail twitching under shirt as he automatically went defensive. "Who the fuck ever said I was the uke!"

"He called you 'Rin-chan.'" Yukio pointed out somewhat apathetically.

"That means nothing! NOTHING!"

"Right, we're going to be late for class now…"

"Shit! I can't have another detention!"

"Another? What does that mean? NII-SAN!"

* * *

><p>AN: I decided to have a little bit of fun. A friend of mine likes RenRin so I thought it'd be funny if I could include an interesting conversation between our favorite twins about Rin's…relationship. Or if you'd rather believe it, I'm just abusing the power of fanfiction now. Well, I'm pretty damn bored and I've been working on this for awhile, and I've got a few suggestions to work on, so I'm having a ball. But here's to Lilly-chan. You better love me! ;)

Don't be hatin'

Fav/Alert/Review/SOMETHING

-Mitsu Amarante


End file.
